FIGS. 15 and 16 are a top view and a block diagram of conventional electronic device 501, respectively. Electronic device 501 includes touch pad 1 pressed by a user, processor 2 receiving a signal from touch pad 1, data memory 3 connected to processor 2, and output unit 4 connected to processor 2. Processor 2 selects a control signal stored in data memory 3 based on a signal from touch pad 1. Processor 2 controls output unit 4 according to the selected control signal.
Electronic device 501 is a portable sound player. When a user presses fast-forward play pad 1A of touch pad 1 shown in FIG. 15 while output unit 4 plays music, touch pad 1 sends a signal corresponding to pad 1A to processor 2. On the basis of the signal, processor 2 selects a control signal from data memory 3 to fast-forward plays the music played by output unit 4.
A user is required to press a predetermined portion of touch pad 1 as to reliably operate conventional electronic device 501. Hence, the user needs to identify the predetermined portion before operating electronic device 501, which decreases operation response.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional electronic device including such a touch pad.
Patent Document 1: JP 2007-503052T